


Light in Water

by Rubynye



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Threesome - F/M/M, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Kit, Bly, and Aayla.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Light in Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/gifts).



> Drawn for the Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2020. All my ideas came down to this essential image, so I drew it. I hope you enjoy this, Skatzaa!


End file.
